


sweetheart

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Candy Hearts, Drabble, M/M, Rated teen for language, This is DUMB, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: The last thing Minhyuk wanted was a treasure hunt on Valentine's Day, but that's exactly what he got.





	sweetheart

Minhyuk didn't care for Valentine’s Day. He wasn't very romantic in the first place, but he also… Just didn't have a reason to celebrate. Last year, his friend Bin gave him chocolates, the kind Minhyuk loved, but this year Bin had a boyfriend, and so naturally he was busy. Ah, Bin, the hopeless romantic.

Minhyuk sighed, his fingers drumming on the desk. He was in class and there were only a few minutes left until he would be free for the night.

The minutes passed slowly, but finally he was able to slip his bag on his back and slip out the door.

Against the opposite wall, Sanha was waiting, his eyes trailed on his phone.

“Shall we go?” Minhyuk asked in guise of greeting, smiling when Sanha looked over at him.

“Yup!” The taller boy slid his phone into his pocket and began walking alongside his friend. “So where are we going!”

“Do you wanna go to the dining hall?”

“No.” Sanha shook his head. “Let's go to the cafe.”

“You don't wanna eat?”

“I know you like the cafe’s sandwiches,” Sanha pointed out, a teasing smile on his face. “Come on!”

“Okay,  _ okay _ .”

They crossed the campus rather quickly, chatting about everything and nothing.

“After you,” Sanha giggled when they got to the cafe, holding open the door. 

When Minhyuk stepped up the counter to buy his food, the cashier slid him a small, pink box of sweets. “For you!” She smiled.

Minhyuk took the box - upon closer inspection, saw that they were candy hearts - and smiled. “Oh, thanks! Is this for Valentine’s Day?”

“Yeah, it's a little promotion thing we're doing,” she explained, then raised her hands to the screen in front of her. “So what can I get you?”

He ordered and took the receipt, then shuffled over to Sanha who pointed to the box. “What's that?”

“Ah, you didn't get one?”

Sanha shook his head. “No…”

“Here, you can have it.” He handed him the box.

“Wait, there's a message on it!”

Minhyuk peered over at the box which looked so tiny in Sanha’s long hands. “ _ Let's hang _ ,” the heart on the box said, and underneath, in red pen, was scribbled  _ “by the Fort, 7pm?” _

Minhyuk chuckled in disbelief. “No, I'm not going.”

“Come oooon, go for it! The cashier’s cute!”

Minhyuk looked over at the girl then back at Sanha and shook his head. “Yes, but-”

“But nothing! Go for it!”

Minhyuk sighed. He had nothing to do, after all…

 

\---

 

“Bin? What are you doing here?”

“I’m your Valentine!” he explained, then giggled.

“What the fuck? What about D-”

“No, I'm messing with you!” Bin fished around in his pocket, then passed him another box of candy hearts. “Here.”

“What the fuck is going on?”

“I didn't plan this! I swear!”

Minhyuk grumbled but took the box anyways, sighing when he saw another direction on it.

 

\---

 

Finally, three more boxes later, Minhyuk found himself in the college mailroom, empty safe for one person sitting on a table, surrounded by letterboxes covering the walls.

“Sanha?” Minhyuk asked, stepping closer. “You were in on this?”

“Minhyuk! You're here!” Sanha smiled, sliding off the table and paying no mind to his friend’s question.

Minhyuk sighed. “Alright, let's get on with it.”

Sanha smiled, pulling out another box of candy hearts and handing it over. Minhyuk took it, turning it over in his hands as he tried to hide his annoyance. On the heart on this box, the words  _ “Date me!” _ made Minhyuk snort.

The words underneath, though, shut him up. Well, they weren't really words. It was a name, as though the heart was signed.

“Sanha,” Minhyuk read out loud. He lifted his head, eyeing his friend, trying to extract information.

Sanha was chewing on his lower lip, watching Minhyuk with hopeful eyes. “Just… Just one date. Tonight. Now?” Sanha began rambling, wringing his hands in front of him. “I know that I- I never really hinted at anything, but I figured maybe I'll try, and see what happens… So, would you like to go on a date? With me?”

Minhyuk thought about it for a moment, but the response was obvious. He smiled, dimples digging into his cheeks. “Okay.”

“O-Okay?” Sanha’s eyes were wide.

“Yes.”

“Oh my god, I thought you were going to laugh, or make fun of me…”

“What?” Minhyuk laughed, reaching out to take Sanha’s hand. “Not at all!”

Sanha smiled, ducking his head shyly. “So… Shall we go?”

Minhyuk nodded. “Let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's late, but happy Valentine's Day! candy hearts are so good, I will fight people about this.
> 
> [let's chat,](http://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com/) candy heart enthusiasts.


End file.
